Star Crossed
by Bowling Wolf
Summary: A story about 'In Love and War'. What if Hawkeye had been able to keep his romance with Kyung Soon? Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye set his gin glass down. "I'll never see her again." Said Hawkeye. His speech was slurred. He staggered back onto his cot. Margret sighed, ran a hand through her hair. "I got to go." "Are you going to be alright?" "Yeah, yeah." Said Hawkeye. "I will be alright."

Margret left The Swamp. She staggered too. Hawkeye rolled over. Then BJ walked in. "Hey Hawk-" He saw his friend looking sullen. BJ put a blanket over him. "No more gin, tonight Hawk" BJ got ready for bed. The next day came fast. Hawkeye woke with a start.

"Come on." Said BJ. "Let's go get some breakfast." Once again, Hawkeye rolled over. "Korea?" "The war?" Said Hawkeye. "I thought it was all a bad dream." "I know your feeling blue." Said BJ. "But you've got to be strong." Hawkeye sat up. "Maybe I'll have a drink." "Oh no you don't." Said BJ.

"Don't make me tell Colonel Potter." "Alright, I will get through it." Said Hawkeye. "I'm headed to the showers." With that he set off. BJ watched him go. Wondering if he should tell Potter. Meanwhile in Potter's office...

"So I'm telling you, sir it will be OK." Margret was in Potter's office. "Donald and I will make it work." "Good." Said the Colonel. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to check on Sophie." Satisfied with their talk, Margret followed him out. "Ow!" Radar exclaimed. "That's what you get, for eavesdropping." Said Margret. "But I wasn't honest." Replied the corporal, indignantly.

Margret walked out. "Are you alright, son?" Colonel Potter asked. "Yes, sir." Said Radar. Pushing up his glasses. Just then BJ walked in. "Colonel, I need to talk to you." "Can it wait?" "I'm just about to feed Sophie." "Sir-" Began BJ. "Choppers." Interjected Radar. "I'm afraid it will have to wait."

They were all scrubbing up for surgery. "How are you doing?" BJ asked Hawkeye. "Peachy." He said sourly. Without another word, he went into the O.R. BJ nudged Colonel Potter.

Surgery. 6 hours in. "Your awfully quiet, Pierce." "Yes, where is that rapier wit?" Said Charles. "Lay off, Charles." Said BJ. Margret nodded. "I agree with the Captain." Charles rolled his eyes. "Two against one." He muttered.

"Okay, I'm done here." BJ, finished with his patient. Then Klinger burst into the O.R. "We have another wounded." They brought her in. It was Kyung Soon! BJ looked at Hawkeye. "What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's Kyung Soon." Said BJ. Behind his mask, Hawkeye's mouth dropped. "I just saw her." He said. "She was leaving." "How did this happen?" Hawkeye asked Klinger. "One of their oxen; stepped on a land mine." Said Klinger. "She was nearby, and got hit."

Hawkeye's face was pale. "How bad is it?" BJ assessed her wounds. "She is going to make it." Hawkeye shook his head. "I just saw her; and then this happens?" "Put her under." Said BJ. "Fresh gloves." He added.

2 hours later. They had finished with surgery. Kyung Soon, was recovering in post op. BJ and Margret had post op duty. "Has Hawkeye, been here to see her yet?" BJ asked her. They were at their desk. "No." She whispered back. "He's afraid." BJ nodded. "I'll talk to him later."

BJ, walked from the desk to Kyung Soon. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Okay." She said quietly.

"Dr. Pierce is he around?" She asked. BJ smiled kindly. "I will find him for you." BJ said. "You had quite the scare." He went on. "You will be okay though." "You just need some rest." BJ walked away. Later that night. He found Hawkeye. He was in the officer's club. Nursing a beer. "Hey Hawkeye." Said BJ. "I know you; have had a rough go of it." BJ added. "But do you want to talk to Kyung Soon?" She would like to talk to you."

"I don't know if I can face her." Said Hawkeye. "Their has only been one other woman; I have felt this strongly about." Hawkeye said. Taking another sip; of his beer. He sighed. "I will talk to her." Then he headed to post op. Hawkeye walked in. Seeing Nurse Baker. He said: "Hello." Then he checked her clipboard.

Hawkeye pulled up a chair. "Hi Kyung Soon." He said. Tears in his eyes. "Hello Hawkeye." She said. "I am sorry; that this happened to you." He said. "I thought, I'd never see you again." He added. "War is a terrible thing." Kyung Soon said. "But even in pain; joy can be found."

Hawkeye smiled. "Your beautiful." He said. "What will you do, now?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. "The children have gone on." "I am stuck." Hawkeye found himself; looking at the floor. Then he looked up. "Will you stay here?" "Near me?" He asked. "I am not sure." She said. "I must rest." "Yes, of coarse." Said Hawkeye. He got up and walked away.

Hawkeye got back, late to The Swamp. BJ and Charles were both asleep. Hawkeye too, headed for bed. The morning was bright. Hawkeye, couldn't help but feel a pep in his step. He started to shave. BJ looked at him. "Hawk, what are you doing?" BJ asked. "Just cleaning up." Hawkeye said.

"What's gotten into you?" BJ asked Hawkeye. "Love." Hawkeye replied. "I loathe this place." Said Charles. Walking out of The Swamp. BJ nodded. "Things are working out?" BJ asked him. "Quite possibly." Hawkeye said. "I asked her-if she would stay around." "She might." "I would help her look for a place." Hawkeye said.

"I hope it all works out." Said BJ. "But be careful." BJ continued. "Remember, what Colonel Potter said." "I will." Said Hawkeye. "I am going; to talk to her right now." "Alright." Said BJ. Hawkeye walked out. Then headed to post op.

"Kyung Soon!" Hawkeye said pleasantly. She smiled at him."Have you decided to stick around?" Hawkeye asked. "Yes." She said.

 **A/N: Will their romance work? Find out, more in chapter 2. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Great!" Replied Hawkeye. They smiled at one another. "Kyung Soon you make me so happy." Hawkeye said. "You bring me joy, in a place where I have found, so much pain." Hawkeye said. "You, just worry about getting better." Hawkeye said, beaming.

"I will see you later." Hawkeye said. Kyung Soon nodded. "Okay." Hawkeye left post O.P., elated. Kyung Soon however, felt a little doubtful. She knew she had strong feelings about him. But could it really work? In the middle of a war?

Hawkeye stood in the compound. _A place for Kyung Soon_ ,Hawkeye thought. _Either Radar or Klinger will know. I'll ask Radar._ He pondered. _He seems to know the locals._ Hawkeye, headed in the direction; of Colonel Potter's office. When he arrived, Radar was on the phone.

"Look Sparky." Radar was saying. "I can give you a thousand, tongue depressors." Hawkeye waited impatiently." "Radar-" Hawkeye said. "You want me to what?" Radar asked Sparky. "Well I never!" He exclaimed. Then, he slammed down the phone.

"Boy..." Said Radar. "Sparky's usually agreeable." Radar was in a huff. Hawkeye stepped forward. "Radar, I need a favor from you." Hawkeye said. "Sure, name it." Replied Radar. "I want you, to find a place for Kyung Soon." Hawkeye said. "A place where she can stay, be safe." "And I can see her." Hawkeye looked hopeful.

Radar nodded. "I know of one place..."

"Rosie's!" Exclaimed Hawkeye. "Your dragged me here?" Hawkeye was irate. "Do you think this-is a, good place for her?" Hawkeye said. "I know it's not great." Said Radar. "But she could, earn money here." Radar said. "I don't know..." Said Hawkeye, still doubtful.

"She will be fine here." Radar continued. "I know, there are some brawls." "But, for the most part it's OK." Radar couldn't seem to get past; Hawkeye's skepticism. "A bar?!" Hawkeye said, shaking his head.

"Try it." Said Radar. "If it doesn't work." "Then, we try something else."

"Okay." Hawkeye finally agreed. Reluctantly. There were a few patrons in. Rosie herself was behind the bar Washing a glass. "Rosie." Said Hawkeye. "I, have a proposition for you." Rosie ever the entrepreneur, looked up. "Yes?" Rosie asked.

"Would you let a friend, stay here?" Hawkeye asked. "If she agreed, to work for you?" Hawkeye finished. He knew this- wasn't the best arrangement. In the world. But he was desperate. He had to try something.

Rosie considered this. Then said: "Work for room and board, alright." "But no funny bussinees!" She added. _Great!_ Thought Hawkeye. _Maybe, it would all work out._

Hawkeye and Radar headed back, to the 4077th. When they got there. All seemed well. As well as it could be.

"I'm going to head inside." Said Radar. "See you later." Replied Hawkeye. Hawkeye; made a beeline for post O.P. He walked past Charles. To Kyung Soon. "How are you feeling?" Hawkeye asked.

"I am feeling well." Kyung Soon said. "Especially now, that you are here." Said Kyung Soon. Hawkeye, put his hand on hers. "I have news too." Said Charles. Walking over. From another patient.

"Kyung Soon has recovered well; enough." "She, can leave post O.P tommorow."

"That's great!" Hawkeye was ecstatic. Charles gave a small smile. Then padded away. "I have more news." Said Hawkeye. "I have found you a place." "It's not perfect." Hawkeye added. "But it should work." Said Hawkeye.

"Where is it?" Kyung Soon questioned. She, was somewhat nervous. "It's Rosie's bar." Said Hawkeye. "Up the road, not far from here." Hawkeye said. He, looked at her anxiously. Trying to gauge her reaction.

"Rosie will let you stay." Hawkeye said. "But she wants; you to work." Hawkeye studied her for a moment. Then finished, saying: "It's the best we, could do." Hawkeye sighed. Fearing the worst. "I will do it Hawkeye." Said Kyung Soon.

Hawkeye smiled, again. "Your incredible." Said Hawkeye.

Hawkeye and BJ were celebrating. In The Swamp. "A toast." Hawkeye, said to BJ. Raising his gin glass. "To the end of bachelorhood." Hawkeye said. BJ smiled. "Cheers." He replied.

Colonel Potter entered. "I hope you know, what your doing." Colonel Potter said.

"Love in war, is risky." Said Colonel Potter. "He's happy." Said BJ. "I just, want you to be careful."

Colonel Potter said.

"I know, I know." Said Hawkeye. "But I feel so strongly, about Kyung Soon." Hawkeye said.

"I am happy, for you too. Said the Colonel. "The love bug, certainly seems present." Colonel Potter went on. Saying: "Biting you and Margret." Colonel Potter said.

"Your both swooning, for someone." Colonel Potter looked worried. "I hope things work out." Colonel Potter finished. Saying. "I better go." "Radar has a lot; of paperwork for me." He left The Swamp.

"I hope your not deterred." Said BJ. "No." Said Hawkeye. But their; was a shred of doubt. Inside. Wailing. "It will never work!"

Hawkeye, had post O.P duty. That night. Things were pretty quiet. He sat at his desk. Trying, to pen a letter to his dad. Explaing that he, might be in a relationship, that would lead to marriage.

 _Dear, Dad_

 _I've met someone. Her name is Kyung Soon. She, means a great deal to me. When I am around her...I feel wonderful! This is, not a fling to me. She is an amazing woman. Kyung Soon has helped many people. I know, that I, want to take care of her._

 _I hope this works out._ Hawkeye, had just finished; writing that last sentence. When her heard choppers.

They were back in surgery. Hawkeye felt good. But when, Hawkeye, was on his last patient. He felt exhausted. "How many hours?" He asked Colonel Potter. "Ten." Colonel Potter, replied.

Hawkeye's, last patient was in, particularly rough shape. He made incisions. He stitched wounds. Margret suctioned. But all their efforts,didn't work. "We've lost him doctor." Said the anesthesiologist.

 **A/N: How will this affect Hawkeye? Will their relationship last? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading. Sorry for the wait!**

"What?" Hawkeye gasped. He felt like, someone had kicked him in the ribs. "I'm sorry Doctor." Said the anesthesiologist. "There was nothing, more you could have done." Said BJ. "You did everything." Said Colonel Potter.

Klinger walked in. "No more wounded." He said. Hawkeye walked out. He was completely stunned. _Damn War._ Thought Hawkeye. He headed to The Swamp. _I need a drink. If I didn't have Kyung Soon. I don't know, what I would do._ Thought Hawkeye.

 _In fact, I think I will, go see her right now._ Thought Hawkeye. _Maybe, that will lift my spirits._

Hawkeye walked out of The Swamp. Across the compound. Still taking in the news, He entered post O.P. Where Kyung Soon was, getting ready to leave. "Hawkeye!" Said Kyung Soon. "The Doctors said I may leave now."

"That's great news?" Hawkeye said. "Are you sure, you still want to go to Rosie's?" Hawkeye asked her. She drew closer to him. " Yes, of coarse." Kyung Soon said. Looking him in the eyes, lovingly.

"Alright." Said Hawkeye. "Let's get out of here." With that they went to a jeep. Then drove to Rosie's. On the ride there, Hawkeye was unusually quiet. "What's the matter?" Kyung Soon asked him. Hawkeye bit through the bitter words. "I lost a patient today."

"I am so sorry." Kyung Soon said. "That's terrible." "Your right." Said Hawkeye. "If I didn't have you, I'd lose all my marbles." Hawkeye said. "I can't stand the war." "But with you, I feel blessed." Hawkeye finished.

The drive to Rosie's was short. Hawkeye parked outside. "Now your absolutely sure?" Hawkeye asked. One last time. "For you." Kyung Soon replied. "I'll do it." With that they headed inside. "Rosie." Said Hawkeye. "This is Kyung Soon." Said Hawkeye.

"Ah, so this is the lucky lady?" Rosie said. "The one who finally tamed Captain Pierce!" Rosie said. With a sly grin. " I will work hard." Said Kyung Soon. "Good."Said Rosie. "Welcome to the crew." Rosie said.

"You start right away." Rosie added. "Come with me." "See you later." Said Kyung Soon. "Yes, see you." Said Hawkeye, watching her go. Hawkeye lingered for a moment. Then, reluctantly he left.

With a heart stuck between grief and love.

Hawkeye arrived back at the 4077th. He went to Radar's office. Where he signed, the jeep back in. Inside, Hawkeye could hear a ruckus. Coming from Colonel Potter's office. "What's going on in there?" Hawkeye asked Radar. Who was filling out some rosters.

"More trouble on the horizon, for Mrs. Penopscott." Said Radar. "It doesn't sound good at all." Commented Hawkeye. Margret was shrieking. Colonel Potter was telling her to "Calm down." Followed by more hysterics.

Radar shook his head. "A divorce looks likely." "Do you know what happened?" Hawkeye asked. "It sounds, like Donald is stewing about Frank." Said Radar. "Frank?!" Said Hawkye. He couldn't believe it. "That was a while ago!" Said Hawkeye. "I know." Said Radar. "But even back in the States, Frank is jealous." "And he has been interfering." Said Radar.

"Interfering?" Said Hawkeye. "He has been writing, to both the Major and Mr. Penopscott." Said Radar. "Wow." Said Hawkeye. "Frank, just can't get over it." Said Hawkeye. "This is terrible." Hawkeye, said, frowning.

The shrieking, in Colonel Potter's office stopped. Margret stormed out. "Margret wait!" Hawkeye called after her. She did not stop. So he followed her out. "Margret, talk to me please, I want to help!" Margret stopped in her tracks. Then she walked up to Hawkeye. With tears in her eyes.

"He's "Ruining everything." Margret said. "I just want to be happy." "All Frank, can think of is himself." She sighed. Hawkeye was angry. Very angry. Thousands of miles away, Frank was still causing trouble."Love is hard." Hawkeye said. "But if you and Donald, really love each other." "You can make it work." Said Hawkeye.

"Besides, Donald knew about Frank." Hawkeye added. "I don't see, why this is an issue now." Hawkeye said. "Though I am mad, that Frank is meddling." Said Hawkeye. "What, a mistake that relationship was." Said Margret.

An image of the soldier, that Hawkeye, had lost passed through his mind. "You'll be alright." He said.

"Just remind Donald, that's it's a thing of the past." Said Hawkeye. Margret threw her hands up. In frustration. "I've told him that." "But his mother is getting involved." Margret shook her head. "It's complicated."

Radar ran past. Saying: "Wounded!"

They were back in the O.R. Hawkeye was looking uneasy. Margret was trying, to contain her frustration. "You two alright?" Colonel Potter asked. " Fine, Conoel." They said in unison. BJ looked at Colonel Potter. "Are you sure Hawkeye?" BJ asked him. "You, haven't been around The Swamp much lately." BJ noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Hawkeye, unconvincingly. "Just haven't had enough go juice." He lied. "Well, I for one am ready." Said pompously. "As always" He added, egotistically. "Can we please, cut it out and get to work?" Asked Margret. Colonel Potter shook his head. "I guess that talk, I gave didn't help." He muttered.

Hours went by. Suddenly Radar burst into the O.R. "Hawkeye, it's Kyung Soon." "She needs you." Said Radar. Hawkeye shook his head, in disbelief. Looking worried. "Radar, I am in the middle of surgery. Said Hawkeye.

"Tell, her I will be out when I can." Said Hawkeye. Radar nodded, saying: "Okay." Then left the O.R. "Everything happens at once." "Around here." Hawkeye griped. Eventually the session ended. Hawkeye, rushed to Kyung Soon. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kyung soon had been standing outside Post Op. "The children." She said. "They didn't make it south." She wept.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Gasped Hawkeye. "How do you know?" Hawkeye asked. "One of the customers, at Rosie's told me." Said Kyung Soon. "He went off to fight, he said the rest were ambushed." Kyung Soon wept. Hawkeye embraced her. More and more the sunlight, that surrounded their love, seemed to be fading.

"Come on." Said Hawkeye. "Let's go over to the swamp, so you can relax." Hawkeye lead Kyung Soon

across the compound. They entered The Swamp. Kyung Soon sat down, on Hawkeye's bunk. "This was a mistake." She sobbed. "I shouldn't have stayed here."

"Kyung Soon." Hawkeye said gently. "If you had stayed, you would have been killed too." Hawkeye kissed her forehead. She nodded, taking this in. Then wiping tears from her eyes. Charles walked in The Swamp.

"Can you give us a minute?" Hawkeye asked him. "Yes, of coarse." Said Charles. A brief somber look passing on his face. Before he left. "This is a terrible thing." Said Hawkeye. "I want you to know, that you will always have my support." Hawkeye wrapped his arm, around Kyung Soon.

"Thank you." Said Kyung Soon. "I know the way;that you feel about me, and I want you to know that I love you too." She said. "But I am not sure I can do this. Kyung Soon sighed, her eyes clouded with emotion.

Hawkeye smiled sadly. "Do what you think is best." He said. "I'll be here." Hawkeye said. "Forever with the way, it looks like the war is going." Hawkeye stood up. Then he started pacing, the tent. Not wanting his emotions, to get the best of him. "I'm sorry!" Kyung Soon cried out. Running out of the tent.

* * *

Misery loves company.

Hawkeye and Margret were at the Officer's club. Having a drink. Hawkeye looked over at Margret. Then he said: "You know this not the place to fall in love." Margret nodded vigorously. Having had a few more drinks, than Hawkeye. "This place is rotten." She said.

"The pain, the suffering." Margret, patted Hawkeye on the shoulder. "But we are friends." She added. "That's got to count for something?" Margret asked Hawkeye. "Yes." Said Hawkeye. "It does."

The bar was mostly empty. BJ had Post OP duty again. Colonel Potter had been stuck, in his office lately. Working with Radar. On working with Sparky. Who was being unusually difficult. For the process of, making sure they, had all the supplies they needed.

So, after a few moments, of silence between them. The bar had cleared out. "I am going to my tent, now." Said Margret. Getting up and stumbling. "Let me walk, you home." Said Hawkeye. "You have had one too many." Said Hawkeye.

"So be it." Said Margret. Then she laughed. Hawkeye, grabbed her by the arm. Then gently, led her to her tent. Hawkeye led her inside. Turned on the light. Guiding her to her cot. "Okay good night, now Major." Said Hawkeye.

"Wait." "One more thing." Said Margret. She pulled Hawkeye, into a deep passionate kiss. "Good night." Margret said, then laid back on her bed. Shutting her eyes. Hawkeye's eyes, went wide with shock. He hurriedly left Margret's tent. Hawkeye walked to The Swamp. Just outside, The Swamp he ran into BJ. BJ saw the look of thoughtfulness, mixed with surprise on his face. "Are you okay?" BJ asked.

"Ask me in the morning." Said Hawkeye.

That night, Hawkeye did not sleep well. With thoughts of Kyung Soon, and what happened with Margret. The next morning came. Charles was his usual, pompous, grumpy self. BJ was very concerned, for his best friend. "So, what happened?" BJ asked.

"Later." Said Hawkeye. "Charles is in here." Said Hawkeye. Charles snorted in response. "Don't want everyone to know, about your latest escapade?" Charles sneered. "No I don't want everyone, to know about you." Retorted Hawkeye.

"I know, when I am not welcome." Replied Charles. He walked out of The Swamp. "Alright." Said BJ. "What is it?" Said BJ. "Kyung Soon is rethinking our relationship." Said Hawkeye. "And last night when I took, Margret home. From the Officer's club. She kissed me."Said Hawkeye.

BJ's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry about Kyung Soon." He said. "But she needs, to do what's best for her." Said BJ. "Yeah, I know." Replied Hawkeye. "As for Margret, what was she thinking?" Said BJ.

"She has been fighting with Donald." Said Hawkeye. "She was drunk." Said Hawkeye. BJ nodded. "She probably, isn't even thinking about it." Said BJ. "Right." Said Hawkeye. "So, don't worry about it." Said BJ.

Hawkeye was in Post O.P. With Colonel Potter. "I thought Radar and I, would never get through those reports." Said Colonel Potter. "Or come to an agreement with Sparky." Colonel Potter added. Hawkeye however, was just trying to get through his shift. While wondering, despite BJ's advice about Margret.

"How are you doing, Pierce?" The Colonel asked. Hawkeye grabbed a chart. "I'm fine." He said absent mindlessly. "I must say, I am a little worried about you." Said Colonel Potter. "Did BJ talk, to you about me?" Hawkeye inquired. "He hinted about you." Said Colonel Potter.

"I have a lot on my mind." Said Hawkeye. "I'm trying not to let, it eat at me." Said Hawkeye. "If you want to talk, I would listen." Said Colonel Potter. "I can handle it." Said Hawkeye. "Going it alone, isn't always the best." Said Colonel Potter. "Everybody needs help." Said Colonel Potter. Just then, Margret walked in. Her eyes were puffy. "Your late." Said Conoel Potter. "What's going on around here?

"I'm sorry." Said Margret. "I was just talking to Father Mulchay." Said Margret. She was taken aback by Hawkeye's presence. "Oh Pierce, your here I um.." Margret stammered. "Didn't you check the duty roster?" Asked Hawkeye. Masking his own fear.

"Clearly I am missing something." Said Colonel Potter. "Both of you, in my office." "After this shift." Said Colonel Potter. "Yes, sir." They said at once. Exchanging anxious glances. As Colonel Potter walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

Hawkeye and Margret worked their shift. Neither Hawkeye, nor Margret, acknowledging each other, more than necessary. They replaced bandages and filled out paperwork. After the agonizing, palpable tension, of their Post O.P. Duty, they headed into Colonel Potter's office. He did not look happy. Colonel Potter sat at his desk. His hands folded, giving them, his fear inspiring, stare.

"So. Do either of you want to tell, me why my head nurse, and Chief Surgeon, are acting so strangely?"

Colonel Potter said. Glaring at the pair. Hawkeye and Margret exchanged a look. "Maybe you better-" They said in unison. "Somebody better!" Bellowed Colonel Potter. "I'll do it." Said Hawkeye.

"We were out, having a few drinks." Said Hawkeye. "I walked Margret, home and..." Hawkeye paused, fearing the worst. Margret spoke up. "I kissed Captain Pierce." She said. "I was drunk, Colonel, I apologize for my behavior." Said Margret. "I have been having, a hard time with Donald." She added.

Colonel Potter, leaned back in his chair. Looking thoughtful. He mused for a moment. Then said: "Maybe it would be best, if you two kept your distance, from each other." Said Colonel Potter. "As a precaution." Said Colonel Potter. "Sir!" Exclaimed Margret. "You don't really, expect this to happen again?"

"No, I don't." He said. "But I can't take any chances, you both have been drinking, heavily." Said Colonel Potter. "I think it's best if you both, in your free time, stay clear of each other." Said Colonel Potter. "Just for now." "I want this whole thing to clear up." Said Colonel Potter. "I am worried about both of you." Said Colonel Potter.

"And stay away from the liquor." Said Colonel Potter. "I know this, will be especially hard, for _you_." He said. Looking at Hawkeye. "Yes, sir." They both said looking glum. They walked out of his office. "Well..." Margret's voice, trailed off. As they stood outside. "Later." Said Pierce. "Yeah, later." Said Margret. Walking away.

Hawkeye decided, to go to the mess, tent. For some notoriously bad chow. He grabbed a tray. Then got in line. Klinger was dishing out the food. He was wearing a dress and looking particularly grumpy. "That Zale." He groused. "What does he know about fashion?" Said Klinger. Slopping some food. On Hawkeye's tray. "So, how are you?" Hawkeye asked Klinger humorously. "Don't ask." Said Klinger.

Hawkeye continued, on down the line. Next he grabbed a cup of coffee. Putting it on his tray, Hawkeye, surveyed the mess tent. Looking for a place to sit. He saw Father Mulchay, talking animatedly, with Charles. Who was looking annoyed. _I'd rather avoid that …_ thought Hawkeye.

Hawkeye spotted BJ, sitting alone. He decided he would sit there. "Hey, Beej" Said Hawkeye. "Hey, Hawk!" Replied BJ. "Have a seat." Said BJ. Hawkeye sat down. "How is going?" Asked BJ. "Was it a tough time in Colonel Potter's office?" Said BJ. "Things have done downhill." Said Hawkeye, starting to look agitated.

"I don't want to talk, about it right now." Said Hawkye. Sticking his fork, into a meatball.

Hawkeye, BJ and Charles, were all in The Swamp. "Want a drink?" BJ asked Hawkeye. Hawkeye glanced at Charles. "No, I think I need a break, from that stuff." Said Hawkeye. "Finally, come to your senses, Pierce?" Piped up Charles. "I just need a break." Said Hawkeye. Charles grinned to himself. "Mail call!" Said Radar. Entering The Swamp. "One for Hawkeye." "Two for BJ." "One for Charles." Said Radar.

Radar handed them their mail. "Do you still, get any of those magazines?" Radar asked Hawkeye. "Radar." Scolded Hawkeye. Giving him a look that, promptly shooed him from The Swamp. BJ and Charles had already stared opening their letters. BJ was pleased. "One from Peg and one from Erin!" He said, smiling. Charles read through his. "My investments are holding up well." He said pleasantly.

Hawkeye stared at his. It was from his dad. "Go on Hawkeye!" "Open it!" Said BJ. "Alright, alright." Said Hawkeye. He opened the letter:

 _Dear Hawkeye,_

 _I haven't heard from you in a while._ Hawkeye thought back, to his unfinished letter. To his dad. Stuffed away. _I know from what you, have told me, that it's hell over there. You are in my thoughts. I hope you are OK. I don't want you to worry about me. I am getting older, son. But my concern is for you. Come home safe._

 _Love, Dad._

Hawkeye sighed. "What is it?" BJ wondered. "It's my dad." Said Hawkeye. "He's worried about me." Hawkeye stood up and started to pace. "This place really stinks." He said. Hawkeye walked out of The Swamp. Hawkeye wondered aimlessly around the compound. He couldn't drink. He felt completely and utterly stuck. Lost in a seemingly never ending war.

Hawkeye kept walking, consumed by his tormenting thoughts. He didn't know how far he walked. Until he unrealized he walked, far out of camp. Without giving the password. He had walked past a sleeping Zale.

He found himself in a wooded area. His heart began to race. Which way was back to camp? Hawkeye had gotten very turned around. Hawkeye could feel his palms sweat. He surveyed, the area, trying to decide, which way was best. He did not want to be taken prisoner. He kept walking. Trying to stay out of plain sight. In case he ran into an enemy patrol.

Exhausted, Hawkeye, eventually came to a field. He knew this was dangerous, because of land mines. However he did see, a hut up ahead. And outside the hut stood a figure. _It can't be..._ thought Hawkeye.

But there she was. There was Kyung Soon.


End file.
